


Little Mermaid (Thetis and Peleus)

by MateaHefler



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Making Love, Peleus as the fisherman, Sex, Thetis as the Little Mermaid, sand, the sea witch is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Little Mermaid with Thetis and Peleus as main characters (I hope you know who they were). This short story contains sex and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mermaid (Thetis and Peleus)

A long time ago, when mermaids were as real as you, one mermaid wished to be human, to experience the joy of walking, running, dancing and making love.

Her father, the great ruler of the seas and oceans, could not grant her that wish- he just didn't have such a power. One person though- or, I should say, a witch mermaid- did. Most of the people would say that she was evil and ugly but she was far more beautiful than you'd ever imagine with her flowing black hair and glittering green eyes.

The Little Mermaid asked the witch to change her, if possible. The witch did and The Little Mermaid became a lovely pale blonde- blonde so pale it looked like sea foam- with big cerulean eyes and perky breasts and hourglass figuring. The Little Mermaid gave herself a name- Thetis- and on the shore she met a handsome fisherman, his hair brown and merry, eyes deep, warm, chocolate brown.

They talked for a long time, since the sky turned pink when the sun rose to the orange when the sun set. Thetis was enamored with the man- Peleus- very much.

When they finally kissed, Thetis felt a tide of passion and lust wash over her, pull her under. In his strong arms, she lost herself. Peleus layed Thetis down on the warm sand and trailed his hands over her body, caressing and memorizing the feel of her smooth, tanned skin. Thetis was trembling and moaning when his warm mouth kissed her nether lips the same way he kissed her mouth. Her slim fingers were tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer,to feel more.

She moaned his name when his fingers entered her thight cavern, her back arching in ecstasy. Thetis chanted his name over and over, nearly screaming when the orgasm hit her. Peleus pulled up over her sweat covered body, kissing as he went, then kissed her and let her taste herself on his lips. Peleus entered her pussy and her breathing hitched when he started to move inside of her, his dick hard and warm and it felt oh-so-good.

Peleus stared into her eyes as he moved, building a steady rhythm. Their moans echoed on the shore, sand stuck to their skin. He quickened his thrusting when Thetis clenched around him, her orgasm making her thoughts disappear, before freezing above her and grunting as he spilled himself inside of her. Peleus collapsed and quickly rolled off of her, gathering Thetis in his arms. She placed her hand on his rapidly beating heart and sighed as she stared at the sea. She had to come back to the salty waters and swim- her tail long and the same color as the sea weed.

The moment Peleus fell asleep, Thetis rose on her elbow and gazed down at his smiling face. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and brow before rising and walking towards the water. She walked until she was neck-deep in the slightly cold waters and closed her eyes as the magic turned her back into her true form. She swished her tail and turned to look at Peleus one last time. Her eyes widened as he smiled at her sadly and mouthed 'I love you'. Thetis waved and blew him a kiss. That was the first and only time they have ever seen each other.

Thetis died three hundred years after, turning to sea foam. Peleus, a long time before her, walked into the deep sea- mad with heartbreak- and drowned, wanting to meet his love again.


End file.
